Transformers Prime: Along Came a Spider
by Crush48
Summary: Optimus Prime and the rest of the Autobot team discover a peculiar signal near their base of Jasper, Nevada. 10-22. A code only Prime and friends from long ago know about. Prime must deal with the past and how it affects both the present and the future.
1. Chapter 1

Transformers: Prime

Disclaimer: Because I own Transformers: Prime, I literally have the ability to transform into a planet through sheer force of will...No lie.

0o0o0o

**Chapter 1**

"The energon deposit must be protected! Autobots, delta formation!" Optimus Prime, Autobot leader, projected into his internal communications link, situated deep inside of the side of his helmet. The rest of the autobots sounded off affirmatives as Optimus rolled to the side to avoid a spray of laser fire. The blasts landed harmlessly behind him, striking rock formations next to the cache of energon, recently dug up from the ground. The battlefield was a large crater, with large piles of energon pools muddled about the ground and the walls of rock. With the autobots in V-Formation, the opposing tide of warriors, most notably among them, Megatron, Starscream, KnockOut and Breakdown. Behind and to the sides of the decepticon leader and his commanders were the decepticon ground forces, quickly gaining ground toward the Autobots. With Bulkhead on the far side, he quickly downed several underling decepticons before clearing a swath for the rest who clashed with the decepticons.

"Arcee, line up an offence with Bumblebee and divert Knockout. Bulkhead and I will engage Megatron and Starscream," ordered the prime. Optimus and Bulkhead ran in converging directions while Arcee and Bumblebee did the same, with Optimus and Bumblebee providing intersecting cover fire. Starscream was the first to transform, barrel rolling in the air while spraying laser fire at the Autobot formation, only able to slow them down momentarily. '_We're getting nowhere,'_ Optimus thought gravely, his processor working miles a minute to formulate a plan. While Arcee and Bumblebee were holding off many of the long range decepticons, Optimus knew that it would only be long before they would be forced to fall back. Barely seconds had passed, and Optimus had engaged Megatron in battle, the both of them in a shootout.

"Bumblebee, Arcee, prepare to fall back! Ratchet will activate the groundbridge!" Optimus instructed through the internal comm. before giving his full attention to the battle at hand.

"Optimus, you should know by now, that pillaging stacks of energon for your own is pointless by now," Megatron chided, strafing successfully from a salvo of laser rounds before discharging his own.

"Energon is the right of _all _creations of the allspark, you should know that," Optimus responded, hoping to distract him long enough for the transmission to Ratchet to get through.

0o0o

Ratchet had recieved the transmission immediately upon it being sent and the Medic bot had quickly triangulated the groundbridge's coordinates to Optimus and his comrades' location.

"Ratchet, are the guys OK over there?" Jack, the oldest of three human friends who frequented the autobot base asked. He entered the room with a bottle of water in his hand, just arriving from school. With mild irritation, he knew the other two humans would be arriving very soon. Jack and Raphael he could somewhat tolerate, but it still baffled him with Miko's tendency to be found in a battlefield with Autobots and Decepticons alike trying to reduce each other to slag. He shuddered at the thought.

Ratchet glanced behind him at the ground, where Jack was located. "They're fine," Ratchet stated curtly. "The groundbridge is prepped and ready-" The mech pivoted his head back towards the monitor after it had pinged several times times in quick succession. Jack ran up the stairs to the overhanging platform to get a better look at the screen. If Jack could read anything from mechanical facial expressions, Ratchet looked unnerved. "What is it?" the teen asked, not understanding what the pinging had signified.

"It's another transmission, but it's not from any of the autobots. Wait, it's not even a transmission. It's a signal." Ratchet said, trying to decrypt the message. "What the..." Ratchet activated the groundbridge and read the now deencrypted message. "10-22? By the sparks...What does that mean?" Jack looked at the message himself, and for the life of him, he didn't know what it meant either. He never was a fan of math.

0o0o

With quick response, the groundbridge opened up directly behind Optimus' team. Megatron had noticed also, signalling Starscream to intercept the space between the portal and the Autobots. "Move aside, Bumblebee! The energon is mine-I mean for the decepticons!" Starscream shouted, his Alt. Jet form speeding through the battlefield.

"Optimus, you're not leaving with the energon supply!" Megatron declared after shoving Optimus backwards after getting close enough. The energon supply was vast. Much of it was even held together in a cube like form, making it easier to carry. But optimus found that strange. And only one anomoly was possible to cause Energon on earth to naturally hold together with such solidity.

Bumblebee stringed out a statement unintelligible to any life forms other than cybertronian, as it sounded much like rapidly varying frequency sounds. Starscream scoffed at what apparently was an insult aimed at him. "Why you little-" Starscream started before getting his wing clipped by Arcee. With a verbal curse, Starscream crashed to the ground, forced to change back to cybertronian form.

Arcee and Bumblebee salvaged as much energon as they could, and threw it into the groundbridge, while Bulkhead and Prime acted as large shields as they slowly retreated backwards into the Bridge.

"-Optimus! Another signal popped up. You definitely need to see this!-" Ratchet exclaimed over the internal comm. "On our way," Prime assured before finally entering the ground bridge after following Arcee and Bumblebee's lead. Bulkhead was close behind, smacking another decepticon soldier away with satisfaction. Once they crossed the threshold, the portal closed instantly, safely cutting the access the distance between the Autobots and Decepticons.

"Ratchet. Good work, and everyone, well done. We may not have gotten all of it, but we have acquired a large supply of untapped Energon. Much has progress has been made," Optimus Prime congratulated before focusing his attention on Ratchet. "What was the strage signal you spoke of?"

"It's strange. The signal just reads 10-22...Mean anything to you sir?" Ratchet relayed to Prime. The bot in question did not respond for seconds before revealing what he knew.

"It's peculiar. It was the code-name I used when I was in temporary command of Bumblebee's subdivision shortly after we arrived on earth." Arcee turned to Bumblebee for clarification, in which he responded with a series of beeps and whistles.

"It was when you fought Mainframe?" Arcee asked from behind him.

"Correct." Optimus studied the readings that showed up on the screen. "There were only a group of Autobots that knew of that code. One of them is dead."

"Which one?" Bulkhead asked, taking a seat on one of the large platforms next to the monitor.

"Sentinel." Everyone was silent for a time and Optimus was greatful for the momentary quiet. They still remembered the whole fiasco. Sentinel Prime had brought the planet of Cybertron to earth, hoping to recharge the planet at the expense of earth, but Optimus and the autobots were able to pull through. They couldn't have done it without Sam, but he had moved on and the autobots had relocated their base of operations to here, in Jasper, Nevada.

We'll need to search the area. There could be a surviving autobot," Optimus concluded gravely, walking towards the recharge area. "Ratchet, see if you can find any residual readings from that area."

"Right."

Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Arcee, and Ratchet would stay awake for the time being, preferring to greet Miko and Raf when they got there.


	2. Chapter 2

Transformers Prime

**A/N: **I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 1. I thought it would be a good idea to start the story off with some action. It felt right. This chapter will contain what I hope are some interesting story elements. This chapter will be a bit longer than the first. Enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter 2**

True to Ratchet's prediction, Raf and Miko arrived at the Autobot headquarters courtesy of a drop-off by June Darby. She greeted them before leaving, asking Ratchet to let Optimus know that she had an after hours staff meeting to get to. After a nod from Ratchet, Jack's mother departed the hideout with her white sedan. Miko was dancing to some unheard tune from her earphones and iPod. While she slowly made her way up the stairs on a dance tune, Raf was trailing behind, at work on his laptop.

Bulkhead trekked over to the large balcony platfrom, overlooking the couch that Miko had leaped onto. She put her iPod on standby and waved at her Guardian Autobot. "Yo, Bulkhead! How's it goin? Wanna watch the monster truck rally later today?" She asked quickly. Bulkhead chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Heh. Sure thing, Miko." Raf and Bumblebee greeted each other also, with Raf sitting on one of Bumblebee's servos. "How goes it, 'Bee?" was heard and Bee responded with an enthusiastic answer with his trademark beeps, whistles, and whoops. "That's great! Me? I've been working on signal algorithms. Hopefully, it can help to triangulate weak signals better," Raf explained helpfully. Ratchet suddenly turned his attention to him.

"Did you say, it can amplify weak signals?" Ratchet inquired, his focus entirely on the boy.

"Uh, y-yeah," Raf answered, caught off guard by Ratchet's sudden interest.

"Hmm. I could actually use a bit of your...expertise to amplify this signal that Optimus and I have locked onto recently. Raf placed his laptop down and leaned on the railing of the balcony platform. "Wow! Really?" Raf was excited at the prospect of Ratchet actually _wanting _his help this time around. "Sure! Be right down!" the boy said, adjusting his glasses and again picking up his laptop. While Raf helped Ratchet with the formulae on the computer, Miko eagerly told Bulkhead about her day with the help of some exaggeration and gesticulating. Jack and Arcee were just sitting on the ledge of the platform, appreciating the quiet.

"Arcee, you think there are still other...autobots out there?" Jack asked, hoping to break the silence. Ever since he met the autobots, Jack had only seen Optimus and his small team, and had heard of Cliffjumper and Tailgate. Arcee looked down to regard him.

"I hope so. Optimus and Ratchet had found a signal recently. There could be chance there's a 'bot out there." Jack nodded before breaking out into a grin. "Hey that's awesome!" Jack stood up from the ledge with no effort. "Maybe it could be more than one! Optimus told me about this one guy, Sam, who helped to defeat the Fallen, and-"

"Wait, the fallen?" Arcee interrupted. Optimus actually fought one of the original thirteen? Arcee had never heard of Optimus Prime mentioning a battle of a degree like that.

"Uh, yeah," Jack clarified. "You didn't know?" he asked after a short pause. Arcee shook her head no. "If it's imoprtant enough, I'll find out."

Their conversation was cut short when Optimus Prime reentered the commons area. "You commed, Ratchet?" he asked, standing to the side next to the computer monitor with arms crossed.

"With Raf's help, I've been able to triangulate the signal better. It's definitely a cybertronian signal. The thing is, I don't know if it's an Autobot...or a Decepticon. Something of this cybertronian's makeup is distorting the identification."

Optimus nodded silently, assessing the situation. "Ratchet, activate a ground bridge. The rest of us will scout the area. We cannot risk the chance that it may be an Autobot. If so, he or she may be in danger," Prime said confidently. Miko ran up to Bulkhead's foot.

"Hey, can we come too?" Miko asked, putting on an innocent face. Bulkhead kneeled down so that he could be on the same eye level as Miko.

"Sorry, kid. We don't know who this might be, a 'bot, 'con, or even a trap. Better if you stay here. Maybe the next mission," Bulkhead said, which Miko responded with an annoyed moan.

"Aww, man!" Miko complained. The ground bridge materialized with a swirl of many colors. Optimus, Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee walked through, with the latter waving at Raf before the portal began to close. Miko was about to move forward, but Jack held her arm.

"Not this time," Jack said. The japanese teen sighed irritably before relenting. "Aw, come on! We coulda' saw an awesome new 'bot!" Miko complained with raised arms.

"Or a 'con..." Jack reminded. With slumped shoulders, she finally gave up. "Okay, okay. I'm gonna play some video games!" Miko assured before running up the stairs to the couch and T.V.

0o0o

"Looks like the transwarp generator didn't work as planned." The female cybertronian assessed before picking up the cylinder shaped object and typing unknown commands on it's keyboard. Closing the keypad on the device, she surveyed the landmass with her four red optics.

"This place is a dump." For miles in each direction, there were nothing but rock cliffs, jutting rocks and boulders pretty much everywhere. Blinking her optics, she activated her internal G.P.S. looking for any landmarks she could find upon first reaching the backwater planet.

"Jasper, Nevada? Just a lot of desert and canyon. This place is full of it..." Blackarachnia mumbled in disdain. Using one of her back-mounted spider arms, she latched the Transwarp device to her waist. She was just about to climb the rockface when she heard an unusual frequency behind her. Turning around quickly, she sighted the source of the noise. A portal began to swell a small distance above the ground. Four autbots jumped out of the portal with Bumblebee scanning the area.

With a start, Bumblee sounded out a string of cybertronian language, pointing to a rock face that she was hiding behind. Deciding there was no poit in hiding, she showed her self.

Arcee reacted first, training an arm blaster at her.

"Arcee, wait, that ain't airachnid," Bulkhead said, hovering his arm in front of Arcee's weapon. Arcee narrowed her optics at the cybertronian. She resembled Airachnid somwehat, but she looked very different. Mostly in the helmet and that she had four red optics glaring through it. Slowly, she lowered her weapon.

"Who are you?" Arcee demanded.

"Optimus..." The cybertronian in question said. Optimus looked very different. As a matter of fact, they all looked different. Except the one she now knew as Arcee. She'd never seen her before. Arcee had growled at being ignored so easily.

"What is your name, and how do you know mine?" Prime inquired. That was another difference too. His voice. He didn't sound like an aspiring warrior, he sounded much more mature, and it sounded deeper. Optimus sounded sifferent and Bumblebee was very quiet. In the scrapes with the autobots she remembered, Bumblebee would be talking by now. Where was she? She figured there was no point in withholding her name at this point.

"Blackarachnia," she said slowly, keeping a wary distance from the autobots.

"Are you aligned with the decepticons?" Optimus continued. She looked down at the decepticon badge attached to her chest plate.

"No. No, i'm not," she responded. Studying the autobots again, she had an idea of what happened. She always did know that The Transwarp generator could travel through space as well as time, but she hadn't given it much thought. She was hoping to travel back in time to her academy days to stop what had happened to her...but now it looked like she needed to get back to her own dimension. This was earth, but it wasn't the same earth she had ran into Optimus at first. The autobot standing in front of her looked more seasoned. Much more seasoned.

Arcee placed her hands on her hips. She still wasn't believing this cybertronian completely. She didn't look the least bit innocent. For all she knew, she could be some decepticon spy.

"Optimus, I don't trust her," Arcee said aloud, voiceing her opinion, not caring that arachnia could hear her. Arachnia hissed in response.

"Arcee, calm yourself. She is _not _Airachnid. All cybertronians deserve a chance," Optimus reprimanded. Arcee vented out air, slightly annoyed. She leaned on a rock with her arms crossed. Bumblebee stood next to Arcee and talked with her to keep her company.

0o0o

**A/N: **Hope you're liking the story so far. Ending was a bit choppy, but I'm working on it. Megatron and his gang will get some screen time next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Transformers Prime

**A/N: **I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 1. I thought it would be a good idea to start the story off with some action. It felt right. This chapter will contain what I hope are some interesting story elements. This chapter will be a bit longer than the first. Enjoy the chapter. Also, this takes place before when Starscream left to find himself and when Airachnid was defeated by Soundwave,

**Chapter 3**

On the bridge of the _Nemesis_, there was no quiet. Chatter and commotion could be heard from every direction with eradicon soldiers studying graph statistics and overviewing charts. Megatron was at the viewport studying schematics and grid plans. Minutes had passed before Starscream suddenly appeared. Walking confidently (which he didn't quite feel) to the bridge, He mustered up the boldness to garner Megatron's attention.

"Lord Megatron," Starscream began, his hands behind his back. Now that he said it, he had much more confidence to continue. Once Megatron turned aound, Starscream's hands shot down to his sides at attention.

"What is it now, Starscream?" The decepticon leader asked irritably.

Before his boldness faded, Starscream continued.

"A female cybertronian, a new signal that recently showed up on earth...and she carries a decepticon marker," Starscream concluded as Megatron turned his back to ponder the news.

"A female cybertronian," the larger mech said aloud to himself. "And a Decepticon at that. Very good odds, good work, Starscream," Megatron approved as he ambled to the larger monitors where Soundwave and Airachnid were situated.

"Hmm. It appears she's techno-organic," Airachnid spoke softly, looking deceptively harmless with her backlegs coiled to her spine area.

"Ugh," Starscream scoffed at the spider-bot. Always conniving and scheming...much like himself, but he liked to think himself better in the art of deception treachery. That was it! He would bring in this unkown decepticon and regain his military standing with Megatron-

"You don't mind if I go down to investigate, Lord Megatron?" Starscream heard Airachnid say ever so calmly. Starscream felt like...screaming. Sneering while Airachnid's back was turned, Starscream stepped forward to stand next to the Decepticon Lord. "Don't mind _her_, Lord Megatron. I, as your second-in-command can easily bring in this cybertronian myself." Starscream was quite proud of his explanation. Besides, it would be a chance to prove himself.

"Then you can bring Airachnid along with you," their leader said almost dismissively. "Soundwave, keep track of that signal." Soundwave nodded an affirmative before typing away on the computer monitor. With the last comment not being aimed at Starscream and Airachnid, it was easily interepreted as an indirect dismissal. Airachnid tilted her head, smiling sweetly at the peeved second-in-command. Before he could protest, most likely futilely, Airachnid sauntered past him, bumping his shoulder plating, either not noticing or most likely, not caring.

"Come on screamer, the faster we get to the spacebridge, the faster we get this mission finished," she said mockingly while waving her hand with a flourish.

Scrap, the nerve of that woman! "That's _commander _Starscream! You'd do well to remember that, _Airachnid_!" Starscream ground out in frustration. Out of al the decepticons, she was the most condescending! Even more than KnockOut, and that was saying alot compared to Starscream's own ego. After exiting the lift they both stood in front of the newly opened spacebridge activated by one of the engineering eradicons.

0o0o

While everyone else returned to base via Groundbridge, Optimus, with Blackarachnia, were on a patrol run so that Optimus might learn more about her. While Bulkhead and Bumblebee thought nothing much of it while playing video games with the humans and listening to Power Rock respectively, Arcee was in an uncharacteristically sour mood.

"Arcee, are you okay?" Jack asked, concerned. Arcee almost didn't notice his approach, and her optics flickered in annoyance, not necessarily because of Jack. She X-vented forcefully.

"It's nothing you need to worry about Jack," the two-wheeler tiredly, hoping to discourage him from pursuing the matter. Arcee was sitting on the ledge of one of the platforms in the base with her head resting in her hands and her elbows on her legs. Jack didn't know why, but he found that kind of out of character for her. Jack climbed the ledge to Arcee's left and made himself comfortable. Arcee rolled her optics.

"It's Optimus isn't it?" Jack said in fact more than in question.

"I think Optimus is in danger. I mean, you haven't seen her. She had the decepticon insignia."

Jack remained silent, thinking over her words.

"I'm not that up on alien robot personalities," Jack started, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "But I think you're jealous," he finished before standing up on the ledge. Arcee's optics widened before going on the defensive.

"What. That's not... I don't even...That's not true!" Arcee sputtered defensively. Jack tried unsuccessfully to keep himself from laughing, which only made Arcee warm up in the face in embarassment. Jack playfully elbowed her leg, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Suuure."

0o0o

Optimus and Blackarachnia were just returning from the Autobot leader's patrol run, only miles away from the base. The prime was learning much about this strange former decepticon. From what he was told, it seems she was not aware of Megatron and his army's presence here on Earth. Optimus and his acquaintance were now in their vehicle modes (Blackarachnia was a two wheeler, much like Arcee's). They both drove in silence, steadily making their way back towards base.

"Optimus," the spider bot said, breaking the silence.

"Yes?" Optimus responded seconds later.

"You're a lot different from the Optimus that I know," she stated cryptically. Optimus's curiosity was peaked.

"Oh?" Optimus said, encouraging Arachnia to continue. The female cybertronian was silent, probably thinking of what to say next, exactly.

"Well for one, your voice is...different."

"How is that?"

"Yours is more resonating. Gravelly, even. Not that that's a bad thing exactly. I like it actually," the female said, suddenly feeling the need to explain herself. As the both of them were nearing the base, the both of them reverted back to their bipedal forms, continuing at a steady walking pace.

"You're an interesting anomoly yourself. I feel as though I know you from somewhere, but I don't recognize you fully at the same time," Optimus explained. "But enough of that for now, you probably feel like recharging. No need to force yourself to reveal too much," Prime concluded, turning to face the direction they were walking. He failed to notice her observing his aft.

Blackarachnia decided she would finally tell him who she really was before a resonating noise materialized behind them.

"Well," Airachnid said from behind them, "It seems i've found a kindred spirit." Blackarachnia and Optimus Prime pivoted around with battle protocols functioning, spotting Starscream and Airachnid.


	4. Chapter 4

Transformers Prime

**A/N: **Hey viewers, thanks for the reviews. It is encouraging and I'm hoping to get even more readers. Enjoy this next chapter. The _next _chapter will contain some Arachnia/Arcee rivalry, so look forward to that.

**Chapter 4**

"Another Techno-organic. They are rare to be found," Starscream observed, characteristically just a _small _distance from what he considered a possible skirmish.

"Starscream. Airachnid," Optimus acknowledged quietly. "You two should return to the _nemesis_. This fight could go either way," Prime warned, taking a protective step ahead of Blackarachnia and activating the blaster in his right arm.

"You should know not to point weapons at a lady, Prime," Airachnid remarked sarcastically while preparing to go on the offensive. Shooting webbing out of her servos, it countered the concentrated Energon that Optimus shot from his arm gun after realizing her intent. Blackarachnia, not one to be stood up, especially from Optimus (even if it wasn't the same one) shoved Prime out of the way to engage Airachnid.

"You fight the other one. She's mine."

Optimus found no benefit in arguing with her and decided the best course of action for best teamwork was to concede to her desicion. Focusing his attention on Starscream, the air cybertronian took a step backwards very slowly, to give him time to escape if anything went south.

"Optimus Prime! You don't have the maneuverability to offline me," Starscream boasted half-heartedly. Jumping into the air, he transformed to his alt mode before barreling towards Optimus. The Autobot leader pivoted to the left and snapped off three shots with his energon blaster. All three shots were close, but went wide as the flying cybertronian spun expertly and sprayed a few blasts towards him. Diving to his side, Optimus took cover behind a large cliff, quickly switching through his weapon cache to find a suitable weapon. Quickly glancing to his left, a small distance away from him was his de facto partner fending off Airachnid. Both were evenly matched giving neither the extra ground. Both were using servo to servo fighting and Optimus figured Arachnia could handle herself at the moment.

"Looks like the _great _Prime is cowering!" Starscream gloated while flying overhead. With an attempt of a fly-by, his first rounds of shots at the cliff were interrupted by Optimus leaping from the side _towards _him.

"Wait, what are you-" Starscream demanded in confusion. With Prime sailing towards him at full speed with a fist reared back in preparation, that was all the incentive the shocked seeker needed to transform into bipedal mode to attempt to evade his attack. Unfortunately for Starscream, Prime gripped his leg at the last second. Waiting until the last second, Optimus threw him to the ground, effectively thwarting him from making a last minute jet transformation. Optimus regarded the still conscious but temporarily out of comission seeker at his feet before running off after Arachnia to give her assistance.

Airachnid used her extra backlegs to parry and deflect Arachnia's chops, punches, and kicks with practiced eased from earlier battles with other cybertronians. Airachnid quickly kicked Arachnia backwards, who blocked it with some effort. Both combatants seemed unfazed while Arachnia seemed to be getting more and more irritated by the nanosecond.

With enough distance between them, Arachnid dropped her guard but continued to circle her opponent, her stalking steps calm and relaxed.

"My, my, you have quite the temper," she droned sarcastically. Arachnid heard her exhale angrily. Satisfied, Arachnid continued. Her getting angry would make her careless. And carelessness meant neglect for her well being.

"What could _possibly _have you so worked up anyway?" she asked, half curious. Arachnia ignored her initially, instead aiming to suprise her with a jump kick. Airachnid quickly reacted and grabbed her leg mid-kick and threw her to the side, where Arachnia quickly recovered.

"I don't see how you put up with being organic like it's nothing."

"You're worked up over being techno-_organic_?" Airachnid inquired, incredulous. "How _pathetic_." Arachnia's optics glowered from within her helmet, and she leaped at the other spider robot with an angry hiss and baring her fangs. Airachnid blocked her acclerating jabs and kicks, but was caught off guard by one of her front kicks, getting caught in the shoulder. With a grunt of pain, Airachnid went with the impact of the kick and landed on her feet. Taking a glance beyond Arachnia, she could see Optimus running towards them. Starscream internally commed her and alerted her to the spacebridge he was calling for, letting Airachnid know it was about time they made their retreat.

"Well, sister," Airachnid drawled, earning an expected growl from her opponent. "It's about time I went on my way," she said, a vortex opening on cue. Starscream was holding his side when he reached the portal and Airachnid followed suit. The portal quickly closed, and Optimus and Arachnia were left alone.

"We are safe for the moment. Our medic will see to you and we have an extra berth at base," Optimus stated comfortingly. Arachnia flinched at his touch and took a step away from him, with one relaxed arm held by her other hand.

"I apologize if I made you uncomfortable," Optimus said mildly. Arachnia focused her optics on him before sighing quietly.

"No, it's not you," Arachnia lied. "Just, a little jumpy is all," she said, hoping to persuade him differently of his initial assumption. Optimus nodded in understanding before a groundbridge appeared.

"Our transport is here," the red and grey Autobot said in a distant tone of voice with his head in the direction of the now visible portal.


	5. Chapter 5

Transformers Prime

**A/N: **Hey viewers, thanks for the reviews. It is encouraging and I'm hoping to get even more readers. Enjoy this next chapter. The _next _chapter will contain some Arachnia/Arcee rivalry, so look forward to that.

**Chapter 5**

**In a dimension unkown to us...**

Megatron, leader of the decepticons, regarded the data sent to him prior by Starscream, his second in command. Blackarachnia's signal blinked out not too long ago. Though she was part of the crew of the _Nemesis _for only a short time, she proved to be a very effective and efficient decepticon commander. Talent like that was somewhat rare these days. Starscream was a talented tactician, but his ego made him untrustworthy. Really, his smarts was the only reason he was still alive...

Although Blackarachnia wasn't the most loyal of decepticons -which Megatron didn't have a problem with-, she was keeper of important information regarding the transwarp generator. This would set back his plans for operating the coordinates of the spacebridge to Cybertron by at least by several meta-cycles. Megatron tapped a key on his command chair and rested his hand on his chin.

"Blitzwing," Megatron ordered one of his loyal officers.

"Your orders, Lord Megatron?" the seasoned triple-changer responded quickly through the communications channel.

"Run a triangulation of Blackarachnia's most recent coordinates. We need that TransWarp data," the decepticon warlord commanded. Blitzwing responded with a out-of-character but not particularly surprising ,"Righto, cannon-man!" Megatron had long got used to his third in command's odd triple personality. In random intervals, his personality would swith between an icy-cold personality (which Megatron preferred he use), a brutish personality with a heavy bass and a random, maniacal personality. Each one even had there own face to accent the personality. A minor hiccup to good talent, Megatron reasoned. Tapping another button on the panel, almost angrily this time, he waited for confirmation.

"Yes, lord Megatron?" his second in command responded. Massaging his helm for he surely felt a processor ache coming on, he went ahead and relayed his orders.

"Starscream. When Blitzwing finds the coordinates, you two will conduct a search to locate Blackarachnia. I don't care who you bring along with you.

"Wait. I can't go! She wants to kill me- I mean, me and Blackarachnia don't exactly get along, hehe," Starscream corrected himself. Megatron was unware of when he declined Blackarachnia's partnership to get the TransWarp generator active. She wanted to use it to expunge herself of her organic half first. Starscream had acted arrogantly and now he wasn't so keen in running into her again, much less trying to bring her back to the decepticons. She would kick his aft from here past Cybertron!

"And why would that be," Megatron asked,annoyed and not bothering to remind Starscream of his hiccup.

"Well, you see-,"

"Starscream."

"Uh, yes?"

"Shut up. And get to work."

"Of course," Starscream droned sarcastically, but not so much so where Megatron would find a reason to kick him in the faceplate. The seeker's ego was a little more than a bit bruised. Megatron cut the transmission almost immediately, dismissing him to get to work. Sighing melodramatically, Starscream surveyed the expanse before him. He was currently a small distance outside of the _Nemesis _andnow he was tasked with finding the only femme cybertronian decepticon amongst the ranks. Kicking a few rocks (Boulders on human standards), Starscream ran multiple scenarios through his processor, trying to think of a way to work this towards his benefit.

"There must be a way to propose an alliance of some sort..." Realizing the irony of his words, he facepalmed with a groan.

"This is going to be a long orbital cycle."

0o0o

**Prime Universe**

The three humans were sitting at the couch watching T.V. when the groundbridge finally materialized. Out of the three, Miko was most ecstatic to see another autobot. Jack and Raf, though more subdued, were perhaps just as excited as she was. Bulkhead was occupying his time by watching T.V. with the kids and was the first to greet the two new arrivals.

"Boss man! How's it goin'?" the tank of the team greeted Optimus. They both shook hands before Optimus moved over to speak with Ratchet. Turning to Blackarachnia, he cleared his throat.

"I haven't introduced myself, name's-"

"Bulkhead," She finished for him. The mech in question raised a curious eyebrow.

"Didn't know I was so famous," he responded half-jokingly. Blackarachnia herself couldn't help but chuckle.

"There's a Bulkhead in my universe. You two look extremely similar, but I'd say you look more...slimming," she said almost flirtatiously. Bulkhead heated up in the faceplate a bit before mumbling a quick "Thanks."

"So what's your special power?"

Blackarachnia wondered what that voice was from until the voice was heard again. Looking down to the ground, she saw one small human girl and three of her friends.

"What was that?" the spider robot asked, not quite hearing what she said.

"Oh." Miko remembered. She hadn't introduced herself. "My name's Miko. And these are my friends from school." She first pointed to the tallest of the three humans, who wore a gray sweatshirt. "That's Jack."

Jack raised his hand and dropped it, not really appreciating Miko putting him and Raf out there like that. Miko than pointed to the smallest of the three, with wild hair and glasses. "That's Raf," Miko concluded. The boy waved shyly and returned to his computer. "So what's your special power?" Miko pressed again. The cybertronian couldn't help but chuckle again. Now that she thought of it, she reminded her of that girl Sari a bit. If she was anything like her, they would get along just fine.

"I guess mine would be what you humans call, Judo," Blackarachnia answered, humoring Miko. The girl's eyes lit up at the explanation.

"Woah, that's cool. That's Arcee's specialty too!"

0o0o

On board the _Nemesis_, things were relatively quiet. No energon deposits to be found just yet. Megatron stood behind Soundwave, his trusted third-in-command, studying the data he organized, sent by Airachnid and Starscream, just prior to them being bridged back to the airborne fortress. Apparently, the cybertronian known as Blackarachnia was indeed of decepticon rank. But there were two discrepancies.

"She was last seen with Optimus Prime, and they both defended against Airachnid and Starscream, correct," Megatron inquired, aiming his question at his communications' officer. Soundwave's response was a quick clip of Blackarachnia and Optimus Prime fighting against Megatron's subordinates. Megatron tapped his chin in thought.

"There's a main component that does not add up. She is signatured as under my command?" The warlord asked after turning his back to idly watch the vehicons go about their duties. Megatron acknowledged Soundwave's mute nod of confirmation. Slowly walking to the end of the bridge, Megatron rested both of his hands on one of the many dark violet railings adonrned among the sides of the ship's interior.

"Then I will have to make an in person visit to this Blackarachnia. She's peaked my interest. Keep a trace on her signature pattern for when she next shows up," Megatron added as his final command before retiring to his berth room for a much needed recharge. Soundwave silently acknowledged the command by returning to the control panel and typing in advanced algorithms.


	6. Chapter 6

Transformers Prime

**A/N: **Hey viewers, thanks for the reviews. It is encouraging and I'm hoping to get even more readers. Enjoy this next chapter. The _next _chapter will contain some Arachnia/Arcee rivalry, so look forward to that.

**Chapter 6**

0o0o

**Parallel Dimension**

"Are you _sure_ this is the place, Blitzwing?" Starscream asked, annoyed. They had been searching this lab for the past few hours, and they had found no trace of the transwarp generator.

"Like seashells!" Blitzwing added to Starscream's unanswered question from behind him. Starscream groaned. Blitzwings different personalities were very tiring at times. But he would have to deal with it, 'till he returned with Blackarachnia. At least the other Seeker was a triple-changer. That would help whenever they found any unwelcome guests while there.

"I have found ze energon trail. It commenzes here," Blitzwing droned in a sudden austrian accent. He was finally in his lucid, scientist persona. Starscream turned around and walked up to a spot next to him. Leaning forward, he examined the seemingly random strings of data on the servo-held device held by Blitzwing.

"If you found a transwarp residual trail..." Starscream began putting a servo on his chin in thought, "Then that means a portal can be created already locked into where ever she may be."

Crossing his arms, Starscream considered it a moment before withdrawing a device he had found a while ago from a compartment in his arm.

"Where's the control panel?" Blitzwing looked at the shard in curiosity.

"Where did you getz ze allspark shard?" the tri-changer asked him while bppting up a survivning piece of equipment.

"I found it after the battle with Omega Supreme. I actually have a few more...Of course I was waiting for the right moment to bring them to Megatron of course," Starscream added, which seemed to satisfy Blitzwing. Starscream tossed the shard in one hand before walking close to the still functional lab equipment. After placing the shard in one of the battery panels, the machine ativated with 100% efficeincy. Blitzwing typed the locked in coordinates and sent them to a cable attached to his arm. With that done, the Transwarp portal opened. It looked much different from a space bridge because of the color. While the spacebridge was usually a swirl of several colors, the Transwarp portal was pure white, looking like a static object in the otherwise colorful lab.

"Here goes nothing!" Starscream declared before jumping through the transwarp portal with Blitzwing following half a second later. With the information that Blitzwing downloaded, they can call for reenforcements if the need arise.

While the portal still swirled in place. Three robots left their hiding place. Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Optimus Prime slowly walked towards the portal, stopping just short of entering.

"Guys, this looks like where Elita-1 may have headed. If they brought Bltzwing along, it must be highly important. She has to be wherever..._there _is," Optimus explained. Bumble bee shrugged.

"Hey, I'm ready! It's definitely something big if a triple changer and a jet have to be there!"

"Yeah! Let's save your unofficial girlfriend!"

"Well, she's not really my girlfr-"

"Nonsense! We know she is. Besides she's pretty hot," Bumblebee commented conversationally, causing Bulkhead to chuckle and Optimus to x-vent in embarrasment.

"Autobots, roll out. Ratchet will be able to communicate with us after we cross through the portal...in theory anyway." Optimus Prime called, effectively ending the friendly banter and embarrassment and putting everyone into the mindset of a rescue mission. They entered the portal, transformed in flawless procession, and the vortex closed with a swish.

0o0o

**Prime Universe**

After Blackarachnia was able to get settled enough in the autobot base, getting more famililar with the kids and the four autobots present, the atmosphere would not stay perpetually calm, unfortunately. Moments later, a blue motorcycle with pink highlights drove to a stop next to the railing. Optimus was the first to notice her presence and everyone turned to see her transform without ceremony. Arcee glanced at Blackarachnia before attempting to walk towards her berth room. Before she could make progress, Optimus stopped her with a gentle but firm servo on her shoulder. He nodded almost imperceptibly. It wasn't his place to try to enforce mediation between her and Blackarachnia, so no words were sopken from him. Arcee looked to the side and blinked her optics before resigning to closing the distance between her and the other femme.

"Look," Arcee began with a sigh. "Sorry about...earlier. I just had a few bad experiences with spiders," Arcee said with a shrug.

"So have I," Blackarachnia agreed, offering her servo. The motorcycle cybertronian regarded it before raising her own arm to hers and shaking servos.

Bumblebee nodded his head approvingly while beeping something unintelligible.

0o0o

"What do you mean there are _more _cybertronian signals?" Megatron demanded. Starscream flinched backwards before having the dignity to strengthen his back.

"They just showed up out of nowhere and the both of them have decepticon markers. They are actually near the _Nemesis _as we speak," Starscream relayed. In annoyance, Megatron struck the wall of the ship with his left arm. The nearby vehicons watched Megatron wearily before quickly returning to their duties, lest they annoy him any further.

"Do you have a fix on any of their names?" Megatron calmed down enough to ask. Starscream walked up next to him and activated the holoprojector on his arm.

"One's name is Blitzwing. He's a triple changer," the second in command said as a hologram of the said transformer appeared in profile.

"A triple changer? Thos are extremely rare these days..." Megatron observed.

"One of the other's name is scrambled by some sort of device, but we still have a visual on him." Next appeared a seeker cybertronian, minutely resembling Starscream if one squinted.

"The last is one named Shockwave," Starscream finished, the last profile appearing of a cyclops-like cybertronian. Neither Megatron or Starscream initially noticed that Soundwave had ceased his typing and materialized next to the both of them.

Megatron turned his attention to his third-in-command. "What is it, Soundwave?" It looked as though Soundwave appeared to just be staring at them, but Megatron and the rest of the Vehicons understood his silence like Raf to Bumblebee's communicating.

"Hm. You wish to confront Shockwave. You will come along with us then," Megatron replied to Soundwave's silent explanation.

Starscream was interested. Soundwave in a fight? That was rare, even on Cybertron. Usually, he would venture into the communications realm only.

Today would be an interesting orbital cycle.


	7. Chapter 7

Transformers Prime

**A/N: **Hey viewers, thanks for the reviews. It is encouraging and I'm hoping to get even more readers. Enjoy this next chapter.

**Chapter 7**

0o0o

With a small flash and then the unmistakable sound of excied wind, three vehicles came barreling into the space, seemingly materializing from a circle of energy. The yellow car was the first to transform, revealing himself to be bumblebee.

"Man, this place sure is boring! I think i'm going to be bored out of my mind!" Bumblebee stretched his legs, releasing the stress from his legs and arms. "Good to stretch my legs though, even if it was a 10 second ride."

"Don't worry Bumblebee, I'm sure the time for excitement will come," Optimus Prime said with a mental shrug before transforming from vehicle to bipedal mode, which Bulkhead did also.

"I wonder if this is like an alternate dimension or something. The air quality here is weird. It's 3% deviation from the atmosphere we know of," the bulky bot observed from watching the sky.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," Optimus casually remarked then gesturing for his team mates to follow him. "The air quality change is minute. It wouldn't have an effect on us anyway."

They walked for what seemed like 3 minutes before a voice boomed from the distance.

"Unknown cybertronians. Identify yourselves," the voice boomed again. It was a deep, resonant voice, like one with a regal bearing to it. The voice was strong but not at all threatening at the moment, which encouraged Optimus to speak. Optimus spread his arms in a gesture of friendship and goodwill.

"My name is Optimus Prime. Me and my teammates, Bulkhead and Bumblebee, are on a rescue mission. I ask that you show yourself."

All was quiet for an undetermined amount of time before a lage Peterbilt big rig pulled up slowly, a small distance from them. Seconds later, to the group's mild surprise, two other vehicles pulled up behind the big rig. A yellow camaro, and a green SUV. The peterbilt truck revved it's engine before multiple clanks of metal could be heard. The plating rearranged itself, as the truck began to take shape into a bipedal form. He was just slightly taller than Optimus and his optics showed years of experience on a battlefield. His two other comrades also had undergone the same transformations, roughly matching the sizes of Bulkhead and Bumblebee. Both identical green autobots looked across from each other with confusion apparent on both their faces.

"Before I reveal my name," the tallest Autobot with the resonating voice said, "It is pertinent that I escort you back to our headquarters. We can clear up some confusion there," the veteran autobot told the rescue team after surveying the each of them with a passing glance at all of them. The newcomers glanced at each other, a silent agreement among them.

"Right," Optimus agreed. The younger looking Prime tapped a servo on his comrade's shoulder, snapping Bulkhead to attention.

"Huh? Oh, sorry," his green friend apologized, catching up with the rest of the strange autobot gathering.

0o0o

For the time being, Ratchet was keeping himself busy with the Groundbridge's schematics. Blackarachnia was sitting near the monitor and the kids were keeping her company, ready to assist the medic at a moment's notice.

"Archa 7? So that means there were spiders there?" Miko questioned, guessing from the planet's name. With a confirming nod from the giant robot, Miko continued. "Were there like, giant mechanical spiders?" Miko was literally leaning on her palms. It was the first time she'd seen a former decepticon, and a female one at that.

"I wish they were mechanical. They are how I ended up..." Blackarachnia quickly though of a nicer way of saying it without insulting them. "They're how I ended up different," she said with a sigh, her red optics narrowing a fraction in remembered pain. Miko had saw this and took it upon herself as the only other female at the moment to comfort her.

"What happened?" Miko asked carefully. She walked up to her and put a small hand on the cybertronian's foot. The cybertronian was arguing with herself whether to tell her. It was a turning point in her life and though she revealed the information to Optimus of this dimension, it still felt strange to tell them. On the other hand, Miko was alot like Sari girl. If she could open up to her, why not this one. She would have to accept it some point, this transformation of hers, right?

"The spiders were organic. They changed my genetic schematics, alot like your DNA," Blackarachnia amended after seeing their perplexed faces. "I was turned techno-organic."

"I'm really sorry," Miko told her sincerely. "I can understand. Almost like if we turned into trees or zombies." Blackarachnia smiled in appreciation.

"Thanks kid."

"Alright people. Clear a space. Opening the Groundbridge...Now," Ratchet alerted them, pulling down the lever next to the monitor. Everyone in the room had been briefed by Optimus that there were three visitors come to pick up Blackarachnia. Jak, Miko, and Raf looked on expectantly as the bridge opened up.

Out came Optimus Prime, Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead...and Bulkhead and Bumblebee and Optimus Prime.

"Woah, Optimus didn't tell me he had a brother," Miko told Jack wryly, who was busy having a dropped jaw just like Raf, who had his jaw dropped for another reason.

"Is that...another Bumblebee?" Rafael asked incredulously after adjusting his glasses. The shorter Optimus Prime looked around from their position, and the taller one went to converse quickly with Bumblebee after gesturing for the newcomers to try to get comfortable. Nods and unheard snippets of conversation were exchanged between the medic and the Autobot leader before Optimus slowly turned around.

"First of all, I would like to welcome you to the Autobot base stationed here on Earth," Optimus greeted, making sure to make eye contact with all of the newcomers present.

"As you may probably know, you have encountered unknown territories to reach this destination. I...am Optimus Prime, and these are my Autobots and human allies."

The Bumblebee that had horn adornments on his head shouted a "Wha-?" He flailed his arms in the air, trying to make some semblance of sense out of the whole situation.

"_You're _Optimus Prime? I know this is an alternate dimension kind of thing possibly, but you look and sound totally different. You sound like a-a wise, old, young dude!"

The autobot in question could only raise a brow ridge in amusement.

"Don't believe everything you read," he said lightly, smiling. Bumblebee with a widened optic could only study the taller prime in fascinated confusion. From what he could tell, he was pretty good with the jokes.

The young Optimus then noticed Blackarachnia who sat quietly, waiting for the moment to pass. Though she was somewhat exited to see him, she wasn't going to draw attention to herself, and she was using as much time as she could to think of what to say to him.

"Elita!" the young Autobot leader said in a much relieved tone. No one had noticed the older Optimus Prime's expression of surprise. He blinked several times before deciding that now...was not the time to bring attention to that matter.

_She was Elita-1?_

Optimus looked on as they spoke quietly to each other, his counterpart apologizing to Blackarachnia and the both of them just talking. Optimus found himself staring at Blackarachnia before realizing what he was doing. He shook his head, upset at himself for his loss of focus. But when he thought of it, she resembled Elita-1. The trimmings along the arms and legs. Even from what he could see of her optics, they were roughly the same shape. Optimus forced himself to look away and make a lengthy x-vent. Through all the chaos of the recent weeks, he was not able to contact Elita-1, _his _Elita-1. He would have to find a way to guide her here. She always had wanted to come and help him when he decided to leave for earth to stop the decepticons.

But yet, maybe there was a way to at least help this Elita-1 before she left. He looked down, feeling the emanations of the key to Vector Sigma within a compartment near his Spark Chamber.


	8. Chapter 8

Transformers Prime

**A/N: **Hey viewers, thanks for the reviews. It is encouraging and I'm hoping to get even more readers. Enjoy this next chapter.

**Chapter 8**

0o0o

"Prepare a groundbridge," Megatron ordered to no one in particular. The decepticon lord walked past the halls of the ship to the upper levels along with Soundwave, Starscream, and Breakdown. Megatron waited at the edge of the ship, slowly overlooking the forest down below. If it wasn't for the fact of the belligerent humans' existence on this planet, he would even say the sphere was halfway decent. The sound of reverberating metal signified to him that his subordinates were waiting behind him, giving a brief sidelong glance. Shortly after, in a swirl of colors, the ground bridge activated. With confidence in every step, Megatron entered through the gateway, with Starscream and Breakdown entering behind him, and Soundwave taking up the rear.

0o0o

Starscream looked around the desert area curiously before turning back to Blitzwing.

"Have you found anything yet? I don't feel like being here more than I need to," the jet said irritably. Blitzwing seemed to not have taken notice and continued to study the rounded, rectangular, servo-sized device he was using. As he spoke, he did not break his pattern, instead continuing to scan the general area.

"No worry, Starscream. Ve can alwayz varp back to shortly after ve left," the triple changer replied calmly, still studying his scanner. Starscream nodded approvingly, not having thought of that.

"Or we could warp to when his back was turned and I can blow him up," Starscream mumbled none too calmly.

"Hm?"

"Nothing, nothing. Just admiring your handiwork with that there scanner is all," Starscream trailed off smoothly, while playing with an extra allspark shard he had stashed in one of his arm compartments. Starscream had made sure to have plenty of extras on him. They would give him a small boost in power and speed, and would help for a quick escape if need be. A consecutive string of pings alerted Starscream to what he believed to be the trail going warm again. Starscream lazily trudged along to a stop next to the triple changer. He radioed Shockwave, alerting him to their position so that he would know where to go from his search route he was currently in.

"So, you finally found her at last," the jet decepticon sarcastically remarked. Now he would finally be able to return home, or at least, his home dimension. Being on earth is one thing, but earth in an alternate dimension? Starscream was rather a fan of familiarity.

"No."

"Excellent!" Starscream cried a bit too quick. "That me-wait, what?" he stopped suddenly, freezing in his triumphant pose. He slowly lowered his arms and turned around quickly. "What is it, an alarm of some sort?" Starscream demanded, with just a small hint of alarm in his voice. The only logical reason for that pinging was because of unnown cyertronian signals. He sighed melodramatically, prepping his systems for a battle. In familiar military protocol, both Starscream and Blitzwing stood arm's length from eachother, both with weapons at the ready.

"Look! Ze bridge," Starscream's comrade pointed out a bit surprised. Starscream looked curiously at the portal that had meterialized ahead of them. It was a small dot before growing to the point where three people could pass through abreast. The portal warped and bent until it was a large, circular gateway. Both decepticons raised a gun arm toward the portal expectantly and simply waited.

Not too long afterward, figures could be seen trudging through from the other side of the portal, as though from a large distcance.

As the figures got closer though, Starscream could take a guess at who the largest one was.

"It's Megatron," Starscream observed, lowering his gun arm, but still keeping it prepped. As the four figures finally came to a halt a small distance from the two decepticons, Starscream finally dropped his stance.

Megatron did not look relaxed, for he had a quite annoyed expression adorning his face, parts of his sharp teeth showing. Apparently, he was annoyed that these two completely unfamiliar decepticons spoke as though they were under his command. Megatron slowly stomped forward until he was arm's length from the two decepticons.

"And who might you two be?" Megatron inquired, the inflection in his words the complete opposite of the assumed cordiality of such a greeting. Starscream and Blitzwing exchanged a quick knowing glance before Starscream spoke.

"Most benevolent Lord Megatron," Starscream said smoothly, making Megatron raise an brow ridge.

"Me and my comrade hail from an alternate dimension, under own Megatron. This is his officer, Blitzwing-,"

"Batteriez not included!"

"As you can see, he has a...personality module glitch. Anyway, I am Starscream. Humble second-in-command." All was silent until the jet cybertronian standing next to Megatron yelled a "What!"

"You're obviously a schemer just like this Starscream", indicating the one that just yelled, talking only loud enough for the foreign Starscream to hear. STarscream craned his head momentarily to look at his counterpart.

"But you are much more skilled at groveling," Megatron conceded while activating a map on his arm.

"Why Thank y-," Starscream stopped himself, realizing the wisecrack Megatron just made. He pointed at Megatron almost lazily, getting right back on subject.

"Be that as it may, we have simply come to...reaqcuire a soldier of ours." Megatron nodded his acknowledgement. They must have been here to recover the Cybertronian female, Blackarachnia. However, he was never one to assume.

"And how do I know you're not just an autobot plot?" Megatron spoke delibrately after much contemplation. The map that Megatron summoned was now online as a holograph floating from a panel on his arm.

"I have an object that may assist you greatly. An allspark shard."

Megatron regarded this Starscream that stood before him. An allspark shard? The allspark itself was lost after the battle with the Witwicky child, lost in space for some undetermined amount of time. It was a factor into why he had moved on to Dark Energon to power his undead soldiers. But with an allspark shard and reverse engineering, he could create more stable, thinking cybertronians, rather than mindless reanimations. That would work well for him, coupled with the power of Dark Energon.

"You are a wise seeker, unlike one _I _know," Megatron said darkly glancing sideways at his _own_ second in command, earning the red-colored starscream a glare from this dimension's native one.


	9. Chapter 9

Transformers Prime

**A/N**: Hey viewers, thanks for the reviews. It is encouraging and I'm hoping to get even more readers. Enjoy this next chapter.

Animated Starscream will be referred to as Starscream-atd

**Chapter 9**

0o0o

Starscream-atd had belatedly notice that Soundwave had materialized suddenly next to Megatron.

"What is it, Soundwave," The decepticon leader requested calmly, giving him his attention. Starscream-atd couldn't for the life of him tell what the communications officer was saying, but Megatron seemed to understand, just as if he was talking out loud.

"I will assist you in your mission. I'm sure you also wouldn't mind escorting Soundwave to Shockwave's rendezvous location?" Starscream had been around his own lord long enough to know that it was more acommand then a request.

"Of course, lord Megatron" the seeker agreed. Megatron, seemingly satisfied, walked back toward his ship.

0o0o

"Blackarachnia, wait," Optimus requested carefully. The cybertronian in question turned around slowly to address him. Optimus had thought this through with complexity. It was and still is his sworn duty to protect others. If assisting her was a possibility, then he would do it.

"Have either of you heard of Vector Sigma?" Optimus asked both the femme and his own counterpart. His 'other' self crossed his arms and bowed his head, giving the impression that he was filing through his processor to retrieve the relevant information.

"Yeah, sure. It was the supercomputer interlinked with Cybertron. Access was locked shortly after the Great War," Young Optimus recalled.

"Indeed. I am currently in possession of the key," Optimus began. Blackarachnia being a scientist of sorts, betrayed her surprise when her optics lit up almost imperceptibly. The two windows that adorned his chassis on cue, began to slide sideways in opposite directions to allow a compartment in the center to open. Two objects could be seen, a servo-sized globe with a handle on either side, neatly placed inside of his chest and a polygonal diamond like object, sitting to the side, but standing straight in a slot. Prime reached for the latter, the component closing after taking it out.

"Not only does Vector Sigma contain the collective wisdom of Cybertron, but it posesses a more...immediate physical property." Optimus delicately tapped the cybertronian key with an index finger of the holding servo. The key arranged itself upon Optimus' touch, the center beginning to pulsate with a dim light. By this time, the whole bunker was silent, a sort of calm permeating the atmosphere. Everyone, autobot and human alike, payed respectful and rapt attention to the unfolding event. Prime knew that his next words would surprise everyone. It was indeed a well kept secret.

"It has the capability," Optimus said cautiously and delibrately, "To reform any organic compound into an biotic mechanical compound." Optimus breathed quietly. "It can return you to your original frame."

Blackarachnia's optics widened in shock, along with an underlying joy. Optimus noticed it and it only served to remind him more of Elita-1.

"I'm...suprised, and...and grateful, but why are you helping me?" The spider-bot asked calmly, effectively masking her excitement. A corner of Optimus' mouthplate turned upward in mild mirth.

"Let's just say, you remind me of someone," Optimus said, and with that, he turned his attention to the younger Optimus. "And it is always an honor to work alongside a fellow Prime," the seasoned leader confidently inflected, emphasized by his nod of comaraderie.

"The honor is shared," Young Prime returned. Bumblebee chirped from from where he sat, commenting on how great it was to see inter-dimensional bromance. His own counterpart burst into laughter at Bumblebee's crack, followed by the rest of the autobots, save Optimus Prime, who simply smiled, betraying his amusement. After a laugh filled translation from Raf, Jack and Miko too burst out into laughter. Blackarachnia delicately placed a hand on the autobot leader.

"Sincerely. Thanks."

Optimus slowly nodded.

0o0o

With practiced precision, both Starscream-atd and Soundwave dismounted quickly on the even ground of Shockwave's rendezvous point.

"You're quite the flyer, Soundwave," Starscream commended, hoping to encourage some speech out of the silent mech. Soundwave waited a few moments, turned his head toward him, then walked away from him and towards the meeting spot. Starscream whined (manlike) in response to Soundwave's uncaring silence.

"Are you slagging kidding me? Your name screams volume!" the jet gesticulated with annoyed fervor, but followed nonetheless, to keep pace with the Soundwave much different from the one he was familiar with. After two minutes of silent walking (Starscream tried), the two decepticons stopped at a large door, just large enough to fit average sized cybertronians through, jutting out from an outcropping of rocks. Soundwave pointed a finger at the door, easily interpreted as an inquiry to if the building was of correct venue.

"Yes, Yes, this is the spot. Shockwave's just inside," Starscream intoned, pushing open the door. Inside was dark and slightly dank, but different mechanicals such as data-pads and the like were kept well organized and tidy. The silent mech slowly rotated his helm, surveying the environ before him. With the expressionless visor masking his face, it simply looked as though he were searching for something.

"Ah, Starscream, I see you've brought an acquaintance," a mech's voice toned, every punctuation of a syllable correct and deliberate. The language of a scientist. Soundwave resumed his walk and stopped a feet or two from the scientist and regarded him silently. Shockwave however, seemed to hear some unspoken request.

"Yes, I am Shockwave, and you are Soundwave?" Shockwave stepped to the side to activate one of his computer terminals. "You are vastly different from the Soundwave I am familiar with," the decepticon scientist observed idly while continuing to type. His every word was emphasized by the single optic in the center of his helm that would pulsate with light in sync with his pronunciations. Behind Shockwave's form, who was continuing his research, a graphic map appeared on Soundwave's visor helm with a muted beep. Shockwave's antennaes perked up.

"Aah," Shockwave intoned. He stood up straight and turned around, affording SHockwave his interest. "You wish to cut a deal, yes?" Shockwave inquired, tapping a digit from his servo on his chin plate. "And what, may I ask, do you have, that may interest me?"

The screen on Soundwave's visor changed again, and a schematic of a very large mech appeared. He was not bulky like Bulkhead, but had a similar body type to Optimus Prime, and was at least three heads taller than Megatron.

"You are a wise dealer, Soundwave," Shockwave affirmed with an obviously impressed tone of voice. "For this transwarp device's technology," Shockwave said aloud while gesturing at his transwarp device,

"I am to have Grimlock."


	10. Chapter 10

Transformers Prime

**A/N**: Hey viewers, thanks for the reviews. It is encouraging and I'm hoping to get even more readers. Enjoy this next chapter.

Animated Starscream will be referred to as Starscream-atd

**Chapter 10**

0o0o

"So, lord Megatron," Knockout started, "Where _is _Soundwave anyway?" the red medic inquired. He leaned lazily on the hall that led to command bridge, just around the bend that would lead to it. As he crossed his arms, he watched Megatron standing there, at the entrance to the bridge with his hands clasped behind him. He was surveying the organized chaos in front of him, silently approving of the crew of his ship going about their assigned duties.

"Soundwave has gone to rendezvous with Shockwave," Megatron began. "Shockwave from that dimension has schematics to a transwarp device," Megatron said to himself, but loud enough for Knockout to hear. He was obviously approving of Soundwave's plan. Knockout's face was that of a 'not bad'. An impressed whistle sounded from the medic. "After the space bridge was invented, Transwarp technology was thought to be lost, like time travel."

"Exactly," Megatron said, his rare moments of complete agreement with an assessment. He gave Knockout a sidelong glance. "With this technology, not only can we procure all the energon we need," Megatron said, raising one of his massive arms and clenching a fist, "But so many more possibilities will become accessible!" He concluded, letting the cryptic message hang in there for a few moments, in which he lowered his arm.

"I won't divulge all of the details, as I'm sure Soundwave would be willing to. However, the device's capabilities will be revealed all in due time."

"As i'm sure it will, Lord Megatron," Knockout appraised neutrally.

0o0o

"Before you two agree to undergo this mission, there is something about Cybertron you should know." The older Optimus' words peaked the younger counterpart's attention.

"What do you mean, exactly?" Young Prime asked seriously. The way that the older Optimus said that did not sound very promising.

"As you have told me that the Cybertron of your dimension is otherwise...safe," The older Prime hesitated, "Cybertron of this plane of existence is in a much more dire situation. The planet is embroiled in a massive civil war. It has been infected by a corrosive antithesis to Energon...Dark Energon." Both young Optimus and Blackarachnia were struck speechless.

"The planet's infected..?" Young Optimus released an almost disbelieving exhale. The older Prime nodded solemnly.

"And..." Optimus added, sounding a bit more light hearted, "We'll have to run through Megatron's ship to reach the spacebridge.

If Miko was drinking anything, she would have instantly spit it out from excitement of even the concept of what they were suggesting.

"Woah, woah, woah! _Two _Primes and a new bot, raiding through a ship to get to a portal? I have to come with!" Miko exclaimed while stretching her arms out to emphasize every word. "This would be the mission of a life-time! Can I come, can I come, can I come?" she pleaded, jumping up and down.

"Miko," Bulkhead started slowly, just as a gently scolding brother would say to their younger sibling, "I know you like action and all, but this is like a mission for just them three. Think of it like, uh...a Max Payne mission," The large mech quickly added, not sure if Miko would get it. Miko contemplated a moment before realization dawned on her. "Oh," Miko dragged out. "Well can we at least see it on a camera?" Miko attempted lastly, the question aimed at Optimus. The seasoned war veteran could not argue with that.

"Why not," he agreed. Looking at Blackarachnia, he continued his train of thought. "The coordinates of their warship is mapped into the Ground Bridge for now," he said, then looking toward Ratchet and nodding. Ratchet reciprocated the nod, acknowledging the unspoken command. With a pull of the medic's arm, the lever slammed downward, causing the swirl of dimensional energy to open massively.

"You three must hurry, no doubt that the Decepticons will find the portal and attempt to breach through," Ratchet warned, and the three autobots nodded quickly. Optimus was the first to run through, remaining in bipedal mode to prepare for unknown terrain. Blackarachnia and the Optimus of her universe followed close behind and then the portal closed abruptly. A permeable silence stretched for a time before one of the Bumblebee's spoke.

"So...anyone up for a race?"

0o0o

Soundwave remained silent as he always did, even under the intense glare of an angry sun. Shockwave remained at his lab to monitor their progress while he ran a copy of the Transwarp schematics. For extra support, in the case of needing help in moving their target from point A to B, the Starscream that he met only recently had tagged along.

Soundwave found this Starscream to be very much different and very much the same as the native Starscream. He was still a bit underhanded, conniving, and even quite intelligent, but lacked the apparent fear that the other Starscream had of Megatron. If only Soundwave's own second in command was more dignified. Both their alt modes disengaged their thrusters as they closed in on a copse followed by a large area of trees and foilage. The environment was much like a jungle or tropical forest.

Reverting quickly to bipedal, both Soundwave and Starscream landed on a stable patch of ground.

"So, who or what are we looking for? It must be quite impressive for shockwave to approve so easily," Starscream commented as he walked behind Soundwave. Soundwave remained as quiet as usual and then stopped after walking a few more paces. He pointed at a large boulder of some sort that was fused with the surrounding foilage. The rock itself was covered in moss, and from closer inspection, Starscream noticed that it looked like a naturally formed tomb-like shape.

"it's in there?" Starscream asked after glancing at the tomb rock, then Soundwave. The silent mech nodded. After Starscream regarded Soundwave momentarily, who made no move to reach for the rock, exhaled tiredly. "Must I do everything," Starscream mumbled and could have sworn that Soundwave was silently laughing at him. Activating a low powered arm cannon, Starscream aimed at the side of the rock, attempting to break off the outer shell of the rock. In a rush of air, the concentrated beam struck true and the outer shell collapsed like suspended broken glass.

The first thing that Starscream thought was that he did not think the boulder was that big.

Soundwave's schematics were indeed spot on. The large mech that was buried under the rock was extremely tall. An imposing figure that would look intimidating to both friends and foes alike. Both Starscream and Soundwave needed to crane their heads just to see his helm.

"Grimlock," came Optimus Prime's voice. Starscream flinched before turning his head. Only Soundwave stood there, in the same exact stance as before. Then he realized that the large mech, obviously in Stasis-Lock, was Grimlock, the Dinobot. Starscream had to blink his Optics a few times. The Grimlock he knew of was not that tall.

"That's Grimlock?" Starscream asked, pointing at the towering, comatose mech, in a disbelieving tone.

Soundwave simply nodded once more.


	11. Chapter 11

Transformers Prime

**A/N**: Hey viewers, thanks for the reviews. It is encouraging and I'm hoping to get even more readers. Enjoy this next chapter.

Animated Starscream will be referred to as Starscream-atd

**Chapter 11**

0o0o

Miko, as expected, was all for the racing suggestion proposed by the visiting Bumblebee. Connecting her fingers in a square shape much like a viewfinder, she panned her imaginary camera in a slow sweep across the remaining crew of Autobots.

"C'mon Arcee, Ratchet?" she asked expectantly like a child wanting their parent to buy their favorite grocery from the store.

"Miko, you know I don't race," Arcee remarked casually. Her hand was on her hip and she stood near the computer terminal that Ratchet was typiing on. Uttering a "fine" with a defeated sigh, she asked Ratchet again.

"Bah! Someone has to watch the groundbridge. And besides, your asking _me_?" Ratchet responded sarcastically, not bothering to turn around or cease typing.

"Eh, you're right." One of Ratchet's optics widened fractionally.

"Why I...bah, earth," Ratchet mumbled, not concerned in the least with racing, but nonetheless a bit offended. This earned a dry chuckle from Arcee, which caused Ratchet to shoot her a look. Which only made Arcee laugh harder, making the others join in.

"Okay, well, we have Bulkhead vs. Bulkhead! By the way, i've never seen your alt. mode."

The foreign Bulkhead heavily resembled the other, except for the star symbol on his arms.

"Do you turn into an SUV, too?"

Bulkhead shook his head and grinned.

"Nope, I'm an armored weapons transport," Miko's guardian twin clarified proudly. He emphasized his point by transforming. Plates rearranged themselves quickly, shifting the biped into the supply vehicle.

"Sweet!"

0o0o

The first thing he felt upon rebooting was the pain in his side and his helm. He couldn't remember what happened after the explosion. Before giving in to the whim of onlining his optics, he heard two voices speaking and addressing another person, who seemed to be unresponsive, although the other continued to speak as though he was.

"Ah, I see you have the Dinobot as per contract."

"Yes, Shockwave. Let's get this deal underway. This dimension is much too strange," responded a voice in a snarky tone.

"Yes. Underway." Grimlock heard the shuffling of mechanical, hendheld devices and pedsteps.

"Here we are Soundwave. The transwarp schematics."

Grimlock was just about ready to bust of the place. With slight effort, his optics onlined. A groan escaped his optics as the overhead lights assaulted his unused eyes.

Ignoring the three figures who were in the room with him were the farthest from his mind, as the first thing he noticed were the electrocuffs keeping his arms placed on a vertical berth on either side, his body forming a plus sign shape. Grimlock's visored head was silent, assessing the situation before him. An explosion occured in the battelfield around Cybertron's Autobot capital city Iacon. He remembered the Ark ship. Then, a blank.

"I see you are finally out of Stasis-Lock," A somehwat deep and condescending voice sounded. Grimlock turned his head and memory assaulted his processor.

"Shockwave..." Grimlock uttered, too exhausted to inflect anger in his tone, giving off the effect of neutrality in his voice.

"Then you are familiar with me? You and my counterpart must have some sort of a history," Shockwave commented half-interested. History? Shockwave made him what he is. But he heard him say counterpart. Grimlock chose not to speak, for there was nothing to speak of. Shockwave gave a rectangular object to Soundwave, who simply nodded, and then exited the large lab, leaving only the jet and the scientist with him.

Counterpart? What had transpired while he was in Stasis-Lock?

"Well, Grimlock. You'll feel just the slightest pain while I conduct some...upgrades," the scientist intoned emotionlessly. He picked up what looked like a servo sized drill, and walked towards him, the drilling mechanism spinning mutely. Grimlock was indisposed to protect himself, so prepared for a round of pain.

0o0o

With haste, the portal closed behind them immediately after the last bot jumped out of the portal.

Both Optimus Primes and Blackarachnia were currently in a dark hallway, that didn't seem oft used. A supplies hallway, apparently.

"This is the _Nemesis_?" Blackarachnia questioned silently, gazing at the aesthetics of the place. It crtainly seemed more high tech than the one she had been on, and the whole ship here seemed _larger_.

The older Optimus only nodded in response, focused on scanning the immediate area for the spacebridge's control. "We will need to breach through the upper level and locate the control room, which is just short of the bridge," he briefed, both being addressed had nodded their understanding. Without any more preamble, Optimus' right arm transformed into an energon assault rifle. His younger counterpart and Blackarachnia followed suit, arming their weapons. The time for speaking would have to wait for later now, and the older Optimus pointed two fingers in one direction of the hallway. He lead the way and took cover by the wall. Two vehicons walked by through an adjacent hallway, and Optimus waited an extra two seconds before leading his three bot unit in the direction the two vehicons left from.

Prime activated his internal comm, and relayed his command.

"From here on, we'll need to abandon cover to get to the control room. Prepare for conflict," he warned. With that he set his gun to stun and shot an unaware vehicon in the arm, effectively forcing him into stasis. In the intersecting hallway, a group of Vehicons had spotted the kocked out decepticon and they looked at each other. All seven of them jumped out of the hallway and primed their weapons.


	12. Chapter 12

Transformers Prime

**A/N**: Hey viewers, thanks for the reviews. It is encouraging and I'm hoping to get even more readers. Enjoy this next chapter.

Animated Starscream will be referred to as Starscream-atd

**Chapter 12**

0o0o

"What!" Megatron shouted angrily. Optimus Prime, on his ship? Inconcievable. He jerked his frame around, turning his back to the decepticons present. Why in all of Cybertron would they raid his ship? And with such risk? Before he even finished his thought, the conclusion hit his processor.

"Command Bridge! Open the bay doors!" Megatron ordered hastily over his comm, transforming mid speech. The remaining decepticons followed suit by ground and air, as the bay doors opened and the lift activated. Megatron and Starscream, both with airborne alt. modes, were the first to reach the overhanging ship that loomed in the sky.

"Starscream, have the sentries guarding the energon deposit to route Optimus, and anyone else who may be accompanying him." Megatron ordered on the fly, running toward an intersection with Starscream in tow.

"As you command, lord Megatron!" his second in command responded, breaking away into the adjacent hallway, while Megatron continued running straight. He activated his comlink again after turning a corner.

"Airachnid, get to the space bridge module! That's where Optimus and his troupe are headed!"

"Yes, lord Megatron," came the spider con's silky voice. The decepticon leader was still in the dark as to why Optimus would need the space bridge. From other skirmishes with the Autobots, he knew they had some sort of a Groundbridge, to get anywhere on Earth.

That was it.

"Optimus plans on bridging to Cybertron. And the only factor of value there is Vector Sigma," Megatron comtemplated, as he finally came to a stop in front of the spacebridge control room. Activating a different, more powerful comlink frequency that reaches through space, Megatron contacted his civil second in command of Cybertron.

"Come in, Shockwave." There was a clash of static resounding through his audio interceptors before a crisp voice sounded over the comm.

"Lord Megatron, what are your orders." the voice that responded sounded a bit different from the Shockwave that Soundwave spoke to. His voice was absent of any inflection in his tone, almost emotionless. However, when it came to experimenting, he was just as twisted. One of the many reasons Shockwave left him to guard Cybertron. Shockwave was always a mech of logic almost to a fault. He would betray him sooner or later. Better to have him using his resources while he was still loyal.

"Preapare you and your units for a possible battle. I believe Optimus and other Autobots may be attempting to reach the planet, via my spacebridge."

"As you command," Shockwave said neutrally, apparently not one to waste words. "Megatron out," the decepticon leader notified, before abruptly cutting the connection. Megatron decided not to bother de-encrypting the locked door that led to the Spacebridge module, and instead opted to blast the door down with his arm-mounted fusion cannon. The barrel glowed intensely for a fraction of a second, then Megatron raised his arm to aim. The blast resounded with a energy filled crack, blasting the door clear across the room, crashing harmlessly against a stack of holoprojectors.

Just in time, the three autobot raid party reached the hallway, adjacent to the room, being slowed down by Airachnid and Knockout.

"Well, well," Megatron began, letting his arms fall to his side. "If it isn't the spider cybertronian i've heard so much abou," he stated, stepping into the hallway. He stared directly at her, and Blackarachnia looked impartial, but had a hint of recollection on her face. After a few seconds, Optimus regarded the other strange mech. He looked almost similar to Optimus, but there were obvious differences, such as looking much younger.

"And who is this, a counterpart, perhaps?" Megatron inquired only half-interested.

"Megatron, let us pass, and we will be on our way," Optimus started, causing Megatron to look to him.

"Optimus, you know me better than that," Megatron smirked. "After raiding my ship..." Megatron's smirk turned into a sneer. "I don't think so. Blackarachnia, you are coming with me," Megatron commanded.

"What do you want with me?" she demanded with narrowed optics.

"I believe your due to a return trip to your own dimension," Megatron remarked neutrally. Megatron found her to be quite attractive, but that was not why he demanded her cooperation. In order for the transwarp device to be his, she must be returned to his own counterpart's decepticon forces.

"The transwarp schematics will be mine. That can't happen with you still here," Megatron explained.

"Megatron, stand aside," Optimus demanded with his resounding voice. His gun was replaced with a sword that materialized from his forearm. Megatron broke his optics away from the spider bot to Optimus.

"Airachnid, Knockout, stand down," he ordered without looking. Both dropped their guard and returned to the bridge without argument.

"I'll allow them to Cybertron, just this once. Only so I get the chance to destroy you," Megatron chided, internally laughing at them. Things were only going according to plan and Blackarachnia and Optimus' counterpart would be unaware of the forces preapred to capture them.

Optimus knew that he would probably not be able to join them. So he made the tough decision.

"Elita!" Optimus called, tossing the key towards her. Blackarachnia's optics widened in surprise after his call. Nonetheless, she caught the key one-handed. With too many things to worry about than his slip, Optimus shouted for them to activate the space bridge.

"Megatron, we may very well end up battling after this skirmish," Optimus said solemnly. Megatron said nothing, but silently agreed. The both of them had too much to command for either of them to perish this fight. Megatron rooted his stance, and a cleaving blade unsheathed loudly from his arm.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he said evenly to the Prime, before they launched at each other. Their swords clashed loudly, sparks flying at all angles, ignifying the sharpness of either blade. The both of them heard the warping and distorted noise of a spacebridge activating. Optimus could hear a set of noise sounding distinctly like a swimmer jumping into an energon pool. They both made it.

"Your comrades are now in Cybertron. Let's hope they can make it to Vector Sigma," Megatron warned cryptically, laced with a false facade of concern. Optimus' optics narrowed.

"You knew," the Prime ground out, his faceplate shutting closed like an automated door, effectively guarding his lower face. Both warriors were not giving ground and sparks continued to fly from the clashed blades.

"Yes, yes I did."


	13. Chapter 13

Transformers Prime

**A/N**: Hey viewers, thanks for the reviews. It is encouraging and I'm hoping to get even more readers. Enjoy this next chapter.

I am assuming that Grimlock did not know Soundwave was working under Megatron. In the War for Cybertron game, Grimlock left the autobot forces, so was missing on a lot of intel. This is my story and i'm sticking with it.

**Chapter 13**

0o0o

In the rarely used roads of Jasper, Nevada, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and their counterparts raced quickly. The sun was high in the sky it felt like the perfect summer day. Raf had connected his laptop to an extension cable, which in turn was linked with a hd-tv sized jumbotron, so that he, Miko, and Raf could watch the race. Because there were so many roads circling the Autobot bunker, the four bots could race without risking traveling too far away from headquarters. Arcee and Ratchet were inside, acting as the eyes and ears of the base, while the rest were on their respective free time or mission.

Arcee watched the monitor objectively while Ratchet continued to be ever vigilant for any decepticon signals. The medic was multi-tasking, keeping an eye on the autobots location and Optimus' signal, along with the identical one of his counterpart and of Blackarachnia. After a several minutes, Ratchet glanced sidelong at Arcee, who was looking more morose than usual.

"Arcee, are you feeling alright?" the medic-bot asked sincerely, while continuing to assess the monitor. The autobot second in command x-vented forcefully. A hand was on her hip and she leaned against the wall with her back.

"It's nothing, just..." Arcee debated with herself as to whether to tell him what was bothering her. Ratchet wasn't exactly the first choice to relay her problems to. He was a doctor, but not quite a social auditor. Arcee sighed again.

"I just don't see why I couldn't come with. What was so important that _she _had to go with him?" she demanded almost on the verge of whining. Ratchet couldn't help it, he had to chuckle.

"Ugh. What is so funny?" Arcee comlained irritably, raising her arms to the air, as though giving up on something.

" Oho! I never knew you to have a," Ratchet had to laugh for a few more moments.

"A-A crush!," Ratchet began to chuckle almost uncontrollably. Arcee grew embarrased for the second time, holding her face with one of her servos for a few seconds.

"I mean, it's not a crush," Arcee said evenly. Out of courtesy, Ratchet ceased his laughing and breathed in and then out. He also didn't want to be seen laughing by the humans, or Bumblebee or Bulkhead. He had a reputation to uphold after all.

"Arcee it's fine, I won't tell anyone," Ratchet said, almost too calmly. Arcee crossed her arms, more irritated.

"I'm telling you, it's not a crush," she ground out, much to Ratchet's amusement.

"Right, right..." Ratchet said calmly, characteristically sarcastic. Arcee, the steadfast second-in-command, with a crush on the Prime. Ha! Ratchet indulged himself a few more scattered chuckles before calming down for good.

"I knew I shouldn't have said anything to you," Arcee complained stiffly. "I'll be outside." Arcee needed some space. She walked through the service tunnel, not bothering to transform. Waiting next to the entrance, she could hear the far off woots and hollers from the kids and the revving engines of the four bots. Sitting on a large rock, Arcee allowed herself some time to think while idly watching the Autobots and kids. Her thoughts drifted to Cybertron and the earth and the war. She didn't _really _have a crush on Optimus, right? She wouldn't have time for those kinds of feelings anyway. And besides, Elita was still out there somewhere on Cybertron. Arcee shook her head slowly. The whole dimensional travel thing was getting to her. That was all. Arcee stood from the rock and stepped down. She had almost lost her balance upon dismounting after a succession of rumblings from the ground.

"What the..." The motorcycle bot glanced around in every direction, trying to decipher the source of the rumblings. It seemed to be sounding off louder with each impact that was made.

Walking along the wall due to training and battle instinct. She poked her head out slightly around the corner, having heard the noises intensifying the most from that area.

"Uh, Ratchet, I think we have a problem," she spoke over her comm. One thing was for sure, she hoped that guy wasn't a decepticon. Removing her head from the corner, she opted to not reveal her cover and to herd everyone back to base.

0o0o

Megatron sidestepped another of Optimus' near fatal swings and returned the favor by swinging one in kind. Optimus also dodged, so it was a game of slashing and blocking.

"Call off whoever you have awaiting my allies on Cybertron. There is no benefit for you," Optimus demanded, successfully evading a dwnward slash from Megatron that would have surely cleaved him down the middle.

"I think not, Optimus! Soundwave has cut a deal, and believe me when I say, there are benefits!" Megatron retorted, emphasizing it with a well placed punch to the side of the Prime's face. Prime was forced to recoil backwards into the hall, cutting him off from the room. Megatron entered shortly after, aiming his fusion cannon straight at him.

"It looks like I will rise and you will fall today, Optimus," Megatron triumphantly declared as his gun warmed up to release the built up energy in the gun. Immediately before the gun was fired however, Optimus shot with practiced precision at Megatron's chassis near the underside of his firing arm, effectively making Megatron's shot go wide and blow a hole into the wall next to Optimus.

Only problem, was that one of the navigation fins that assisted the ship's bouyancy was just blown to shreds.

"Scrap," Megatron declared, apparently aware of the damage they just caused.


	14. Chapter 14

Transformers Prime

**A/N**: Hey viewers, thanks for the reviews. It is encouraging and I'm hoping to get even more readers. Enjoy this next chapter.

I am assuming that Grimlock did not know Soundwave was working under Megatron. In the War for Cybertron game, Grimlock left the autobot forces, so was missing on a lot of intel. This is my story and i'm sticking with it.

**Chapter 14**

0o0o

"Who is _That_!" Miko nearly shouted from her spot nect to one of the seats in the balcony inside the bunker. All available were crowded around the monitor along with the humans, who were watching from said balcony. Displayed on the monitor was tall, taller than both Megatron and Optimus in fact. He seemed to be looking for something, as he stopped to look around every one or two seconds.

"I don't believe it..." Ratchet droned out. Miko reiterated to stimulate a response from any of the bots.

"That is Grimlock, leader of the dinobots," Ratchet summarized quickly. "If the rest of them are here...oh primus," Ratchet added under his breath. Arcee blinked in confusion.

"Wait, you're telling me _that _big guy was Grimlock? I heard he was offlined millenia ago," Arcee insisted. If he was still functioning, why hadn't he joined up with the autobots anywhere?

"I don't know how he came to still be online, but we must deal him in on the situation, before he hurts someone," Ratchet suggested, looking pointedly at the humans.

"Uh, why are you guys looking at us?"

Ratchet sighed in response to Raf's question. "Grimlock and his team, the dinobots, are known to be very explosive and temperamental, prone insubordination, and pretty much all around rebels, but they are loyal autobots. They don't pay much attention to indigenious species when in battle."

"Sounds like my kind of 'bots!" Miko exclaimed.

Bumblebee facepalmed before producing clicking and beeping noises.

0o0o

"Attention. Crash landing imminent. brace yourselves," a voice sounded over the ship's intercom, which was reiterated with an "I repeat." Optimus and Megatron briefly ceased their clash to right stabilize their own balance as the ship's bow began a steep decline and commenced a nose dive.

"My ship...!" Megatron shouted with almost non-belief. Activating a comm on his wrist, Megatron gave the order, "Decepticons! Abandon ship and rendezvous near the transmitted coordinates!"

Looking for the closest area to get to the roof, he spotted Optimus' peds dissappearing above the outside of the hole that Megatron created in the ship's side. Following suit, Megatron used his powerful arm to swing himself onto the roof of the ship.

"Ratchet, download these spacebridge encryptions I've sent," came Optimus' voice.

So that was Optimus' plan. Knowing that bridging back to the _Nemesis _would be nigh unlikely to highly impossible, Optimus dragged on the fight long enough to extract a copy of spacebridge schematics.

"Once again you prove your cunning, Prime," Megatron said in half compliment, half disdain. Looking to his side, Megatron could now see the landmass slowly approaching, like how one would jump off an overhanging ledge. Klaxon sirens began sounding off their warning tones and both the Autobot and Decepticons leaders were at a stareoff. Engaging in battle now would only end in grievous injury and possible offlining just from the sheer drop from the sky, so both opted for the temporary stalemate. Megatron however, was the only one with an aerial alt mode.

"So long Optimus, I'm sure you'll find a way to avoid a most unfortunate crash landing," Megatron laughed before shifting to his cybertronian jet form and blasting off towards land.

Optimus watched him for mere seconds before quickly surverying the area to find a decent escape route before an idea came to him.

"Ratchet! Activate a ground bridge at these coordinates!" Optimus commanded clearly, making sure that his instructions were relayed succinctly.

0o0o

"Hey, what's that flashing light on the side of his neck?" Arcee questioned, pointing at the monitor where Grimlock's neck seemed to have a small blinking device.

"Well, only one way to find out-" Ratchet ceased his speaking to listen to the open comm on the monitor next to the one they were viewing. Optimus' face icon appeared along side a voice meter.

"Ratchet! Activate a groundbridge at these coordinates!" Ratchet quickly scanned the code and sent them to the Groundbridge controls, in which the switch activated on its own.

Everything went quiet as the portal whirled open. Seconds had passed and everyone present began to fear that Optimus somehow didn't get through. However, the sound similar to something launching through a waterfall had occured, and they could see the Autobot leader careening from the sky into the base.

Landing on the base heavily, his feet cracked through the floor a bit before he regained his bearings.

"Thank you, old friend. Please scan those spacebridge schematics i've sent," Optimus requested, not winded at all from his fantastic landing.

"Uh, Prime, you got a little problem there on the monitor," the speech capable Bumblebee alerted while pointing at the machine. Optimus blinked before turning around to look at the monitor.

"Grimlock?" Optimus asked rhetorically. He blinked his Optics before walking towards an open space in the bunker.

"Ratchet, activate the Groundbridge," he ordered for the second time. "The rest of you, stay here." Without a word, the field medic activated the switch, creating the portal that the large mech entered and shortly dissapeared in.


End file.
